


Reflection

by StarrySerenades



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Epic Mickey (Video Games), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adventure, Brotherly Bonding, Family, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySerenades/pseuds/StarrySerenades
Summary: Set in the realm of post-war Kingdom Hearts, Mickey has finally discovered an important artifact he'd thought was lost long ago.  However, his mission to retrieve it goes terribly wrong and he finds himself trapped within the very world he sought to save. Now, with the help of old friends and family, he must find a way to break free and return to his own kingdom before it falls to certain disaster.But unbeknownst to him a curse lingers not far behind, ensuring that one way or another, a difficult choice will have to be made before his journey is through.~Made as a birthday gift for my wonderful friend Jessucakes on Tumblr <3~
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Reflection

Mist puffed in front of Mickey’s face, breath evaporating into the damp and icy cold as he ran. Crumbling stone and writhing thorns bit at his heels. He barely had time to think when a fork in the hall presented itself, but he swallowed his fear and followed the faint, warm feeling his heart was guiding him to. A shiver ran up his spine as another sound rang out, nearly distracting him from his goal. 

Maleficent’s laugh was a chilling thing, more so when echoed in the dark, and had the halls of her castle been any darker, they might have faded away altogether. So when laughter pulsed upon stone and ice, Mickey’s heart shuddered and he felt as though his legs might cease to carry him on. That falter in his step was all the vines needed. With a yelp, he felt them lash out and wrap around his body, growing tighter and more painful with every moment that passed. He struggled against them with all his strength, fighting all the more as the dark began to encroach his vision.

_No no no!_

His mind screamed at him to stay awake. And just as he felt he could struggle no more, he found that the warmth he’d been tracing was more of a flame now. He was close, and that glimmer of hope gave him the burst of strength he needed to wriggle his arm free, raise his keyblade, and summon a bolt of light to scatter his captors. 

He dropped to the ground, gasping for every breath, liquid red gleaming through the tears in his coat. But though he desperately needed a moment to recover, no such luxury would be afforded to him just yet. Even as Mickey struggled to his feet, the thorns had begun to regather, and the chill of a wicked presence had grown unbearably strong. 

So he forced himself to keep running, or rather limping, along. Though only seconds went by, it seemed like decades had passed by the time he reached the place he’d so desperately been looking for. But the simple wooden door, half rotted and nearly falling off the hinge, was more welcome a sight than anything he could presently remember.

Save for what lay inside.

He pushed the door open with what little strength remained in him and slammed it shut upon entering, knowing full well that it would do almost nothing to keep his enemy from breaking through when her forces arrived. But that was all right, he had no intention of staying long enough for that to be an issue.

The room was small and smelled of mold and mildew. Water dripped from the stone ceiling into a significant puddle on the floor, and several bats screeched in the rafters as Mickey entered. But he ignored the minimal scenery, making his way straight for what lay in the farthest corner. 

A large golden mirror, simple in design, yet holding an air of mystique about it nonetheless. It was draped in cobwebs, and the glass was so dusted one could hardly see their reflection at all. But none of this mattered to the mouse. He only smiled faintly and placed a trembling, tired hand upon it. With his other, he reached into the pocket of his coat, ready to escape the nightmarish castle before trouble arrived.

But then his blood went cold. His pockets were empty and the star shard he’d been carrying, his only viable way out, was nowhere to be found. Mickey took a few dazed steps back and pressed himself up against the stone wall, heart pounding wildly in his chest. There was no time, no way he could possibly go back and find it now. The sound of footsteps was drawing near and even as he drew his keyblade to stand his ground, he knew he wouldn’t have the strength to last long. 

Maleficent entered with all the shadowspun grandeur that so commonly adorned her presence. Her seafoam green skin practically glowed in contrast to the deep black robes that swept behind her, and countless writhing thorn branches flanked her on either side.

“Why, Diablo…” she spoke smoothly as her raven let out a cry and landed upon her staff. “Why didn’t you tell me our little intruder was one of such _royal_ standing?”

Mickey gripped his keyblade a little tighter, silently cursing the trembling of his hands. He could never quite understand why the witch unnerved him so deeply. Certainly enemies like Xehanort and the heartless had been a far greater threat. But it made no difference. The moment her eyes met his, Mickey’s heart dropped to his stomach.

She craned her neck, looking down her nose at the mouse. “I do wonder, Your Majesty, to what do I owe this…unexpected…visit? I believe I heard the war was over, so you must forgive my confusion.”

Mickey swallowed. “You have somethin’ that doesn’t belong t’ya!” he shouted, tail curling nervously behind him. 

At this, Maleficent tilted her head and brought her hand to her chest in mock surprise. “Oh?” she queried. “I was unaware.”

Mickey didn’t answer but took a tentative step closer to the mirror, his apprehensive desire to protect it growing stronger by the second. The witch smiled wickedly as he did so, a cold and vengeful glint in her eyes. “Oh my!” she laughed, a shrill, crisp sound that carried on far longer than it should. “The mirror!” The laughter ebbed and she lowered her voice. “A world of creatures without hearts…yes…how fascinating indeed.” 

“If you’ve hurt them-!” Mickey shouted suddenly, keyblade thrumming with magic he was more than prepared to use. 

Maleficent only rolled her eyes. “Don’t look so upset, Your Majesty. You’ll be relieved to learn your master’s magic was something I could not unravel and therefore, the contents of this mirror have remained untouched by my hand.” Her voice was passive, and far too calm as she stroked her raven’s feathers absentmindedly. “As it were, I presently have no use of such an artifact. It would do me no harm should I allow you to part with it.”

A cold draft of air brushed past them both, and Mickey lowered his keyblade, wondering if he’d heard the witch correctly. 

“Are…are ya letting me go?”

The witch frowned as if lost in thought, eerily focused on her pet. “Hmmm,” she hummed quietly. “I do suppose that is an option, but…oh!” Her eyes widened and she grinned, turning to Mickey with that piercing gaze he so hated to see. “I’ve just had the most intriguing idea!”

A wind swept up out of nowhere, howling in the confines of the chamber. 

“You see, I’m curious…You’ve told no one of this little escapade, have you?” 

The only door slammed shut and Mickey flinched, breaths coming in short, panicked bursts as he scanned for another exit.

“Oh, I’ll assume that’s a yes!” Maleficent laughed. “And if I’ve heard correctly, your friends have been off searching for their little lost Light, meaning your world is currently quite defenseless.”

Mickey didn’t wait to hear any more. “No!” He screeched and rushed forward, keyblade in hand, ready to strike the witch with all he had. But it was in vain. For as soon as he raised the blade, he found it knocked from his hands by the now-screeching winds. A subsequent blast from Maleficent’s staff left him gasping on the floor.

The witch, eyes gleaming, hissed her next words to the trembling mouse who struggled to climb to his feet. “I do wonder what your people will think when their precious King fails to return and save them, without so much as a word goodbye.” But then she chuckled and raised her scepter. “Though perhaps by now they are rather used to that, hm?”

Mickey, who’d only just managed to stand, shook his head and stumbled backwards, eyes locked on the growing glow of Maleficent’s scepter. The cold chill of glass pressed against his hands as he found himself backed up against the mirror with nowhere else to run. 

And yet the mirror, old and tired as it seemed, held a bit of sentience yet. With a shimmer that swept down its entire frame, the dust and cobwebs vanished. Maleficent cried out in protest against the blinding light, forced to lower her staff as she shielded her face. Mickey, on the other hand, let out a laugh born purely from tearful relief as the familiar feeling took hold. When the light faded, he had vanished into the mirror’s depths.

Maleficent screeched, face flushed with rage as she immediately turned to the mirror, a counter to its aid already glowing within her grasp. 

_“Upon this glass I cast a spell  
Lest luck and hope on him befell  
Should in reflection a heart one gain  
Another within shall lose the same!”_

And with a swing of her scepter, the mirror shattered.


End file.
